<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Like Lemonade by StoryWeaverKirea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890383">Sweet Like Lemonade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWeaverKirea/pseuds/StoryWeaverKirea'>StoryWeaverKirea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, OT4, Polyamory, Zwei is the goodest boi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:21:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWeaverKirea/pseuds/StoryWeaverKirea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Qrow and Tai have a talk about their relationship with James and Clover.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi/James Ironwood/Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Like Lemonade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SykoShadowRose/gifts">SykoShadowRose</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a birthday present for my friend Syko! </p>
<p>Hope you enjoy it Syko!</p>
<p>Also Zwei is the best boi ever!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taiyang wiped the sweat from his brow as he stood up and looked over his garden. He’d planted new flowers and vegetables and couldn't wait for them to grow so he could show them off to everyone. He heard Zwei’s familiar bark and turned to see him running circles around Qrow who was laughing as he strode towards Tai. When their eyes met, Qrow smiled brightly at Tai, he’d been doing more of that lately ever since the fighting was done and he brought James and Clover with him to Patch. Now the four of them were living together and in a relationship that was still relatively new. Tai knew Qrow and James well but he was still getting to know Clover. Qrow was more or less the glue that held them together right now but they were making it work.</p>
<p>Zwei ran up to Tai and barked at him in greeting. Tai laughed and leaned down to pet his furry little bundle who was happy for the attention.</p>
<p>“Looks like you had a good time on your walk, huh?” He cooed as he scritched behind Zwei’s ears. “Aww who’s a good boy!”</p>
<p>“He sure did enjoy himself but I’m starting to feel like I can’t keep up anymore…” Qrow said as he stood in front of him.</p>
<p>“Oh, turning into an old bird are we?” Tai asked him teasingly as he stood up to look at him face to face.</p>
<p>“Well if it means I get to take it easy more…” Qrow gave Tai a lazy smile and the blond laughed.</p>
<p>“Alright alright, how about we take it easy inside and enjoy a cold drink?” Tai suggested as he grabbed Qrow’s hand and led him to their house with Zwei trotting behind.</p>
<p>“Sounds good to me.” </p>
<p>Tai opened the door and Zwei immediately ran inside before either of them could take a step. They both laughed and shook their heads at the energetic corgi before following him inside. Tai went to the fridge to get the lemonade while Qrow sat on the couch in the living room. Zwei was happily drinking from his water bowl.</p>
<p>“Here you go.” Tai said as he handed the glass of lemonade to Qrow who gladly accepted and took a sip from it.</p>
<p>“Thanks, that hits the spot.” </p>
<p>Tai sat next to him, put his arm around his shoulders and kissed his cheek. “Well someone’s gotta look after you.”</p>
<p>Qrow huffed out a laugh and said, “With three boyfriends I think I’m well taken care of.”</p>
<p>“And don’t you forget it, feathers.” Tai told him with another kiss to his cheek.</p>
<p>“Speaking of… those two aren’t back yet?” Qrow asked after taking another sip.</p>
<p>“Nope, still on their little outing into town.” Tai put his drink down on the coffee table after taking a drink. “They wanted to get a few things to make dinner tonight.”</p>
<p>“Well that’s something to look forward to later.” Qrow said, snuggling closer to Tai and returning his kisses.</p>
<p>Tai hummed in agreement as he enjoyed the peppering of kisses on his face. He brought his free hand up to cup Qrow’s face so he could give him a proper kiss on the lips which the shapeshifter happily accepted. The kiss was sweet from the lemonade as Tai explored Qrow fully, taking his time to savour the taste and the soft noises he was making. When they eventually pulled away Qrow’s face was flushed and Tai would never get tired of seeing him like this.</p>
<p>“I really am so happy you’re here, Qrow.” Tai told him honestly with nothing but love in his eyes. </p>
<p>Qrow gave him an equally loving look and said, “Me too, I’m glad I was able to come back to you.”</p>
<p>Tai pulled Qrow into an embrace and held him tight. He knew he could have lost Qrow to Grimm or any of Salem’s forces but he survived and found his way back home. And he knew James and Clover were partially to thank for that so he would always be grateful to them. He was beginning to love and care for them the way he loved and cared for Qrow.</p>
<p>“You know,” Tai began as he pulled away from the hug to look at Qrow. “I’m glad you brought Jimmy and Clover with you too.”</p>
<p>“Even though it means you have to share?” Qrow asked teasingly but he knew there was a hint of seriousness there. He knew Qrow worried that he was being selfish for bringing them even though Tai had been in a polyamourous relationship before. </p>
<p>“Of course I don’t mind.” Tai reassured him with a kiss to his forehead. “They make you happy and I like them too.” He smiled softly at Qrow as he continued. “Besides, I think Patch is good for them too.”</p>
<p>“Heh, yeah, retirement does suit Jimmy well.” Qrow sounded amused as he spoke. “He’s enjoying gardening with you and walking with Zwei too.”</p>
<p>Hearing his name, Zwei’s ears perked up from his bed near the couch but he was content to just stay there and listen. </p>
<p>“Yup, he’s good with tools too, it’s nice having another handyman around the house.” Tai told him with a confident grin.</p>
<p>“Mmhm, and Clover is happy he gets to fish so much.” Qrow shook his head fondly, remembering how excited Clover was the first time he fished in Patch. </p>
<p>Tai nodded sagely and added, “Plus, the neighbours all love him since he’s always so helpful and he’s an amazing cook.”</p>
<p>Qrow let out a chuckle. “That’s my lucky charm.” </p>
<p>“Hey he’s our lucky charm now.” Tai replied teasingly.</p>
<p>Qrow leaned his head on Tai’s shoulder. “That’s true, and Jimmy is our tinman.”</p>
<p>“And you’re our birdie who looks like he’s going to pass out.” </p>
<p>“I just need a little nap, our furry son tired me out.”</p>
<p>“Then let’s rest until our boyfriends get back.” Tai told him and pulled him to lie down on the couch.</p>
<p>“Okay…” Qrow yawned as he got comfortable, closing his eyes to listen to Tai’s heartbeat.</p>
<p>The two of them fell asleep like that, in each other’s arms with Zwei’s soft little snores in the background. Even when James and Clover came home they didn’t wake up so they placed a blanket over them and let them sleep a little while longer.</p>
<p>They would greet them with kisses when they woke up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>